everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
How to Steal A Robber's Heart in Five Easy Steps
Story Step one: Have their Bear Cub knock you over It was a typical Saturday for Ash Robber. Which meant she got caught breaking into the Headmaster's office, again. And was given detention duty, again. So when she had finished cleaning the cauldron room, again, she went to the Enchanted Forest to play with Trinkets. "Good boy." She cooed, stroking his fur. Suddenly the bear cub sniffed the air, and took of running surprisingly fast over toward the shadowiest part of the forest. "Trinkets!" She yelled. There was a thumping noise and suddenly she and her naughty bear cub were on top of a strange boy. Step Two: Ask for their name (or just stand and stare) Noir looked up at the girl's face sheepishly. She leaped off of him, apologizing quickly. "Hey it's no big deal." Nor was going to say but then he got a good look at her face. Despite her dark and dusky skin, her eyes were bright blue and seemed to stare him down. She was so beautiful! And she could see him! Was she his host? Actually, given his story that wouldn't be a good thing. "Are you okay?" She asked, holding the combat veteran bear cub. "Oh yes, sorry. It's no big deal that you're bear knocked me over. It happens a lot with animals." He managed to say, smiling at her. She smiled and he swore his heart skipped a beat. "Well that's good. My name's Ash. Well it's Ashley, but most people call me Ash." She introduced and her bear growled. "Sorry, and this is Trinkets." "Do you like your destiny?" He blurted. Step three: Get your own creatures to knock them into you Ash looked at the boy, smiling brightly. "Do I like my destiny?' She repeated. "Not really. I mean, I'm supposed to cry and I can't, I'm the daughter of the Robber Chieftain from Bella Venezia." As she said this, she couldn't help seeing a relieved look on his face for a few seconds. "What about y..." Something ran behind her and she fell forward. He caught her by the shoulders."What was that?" She asked. "There's the villain." The boy said pointing at a raccoon. "That's Bandit. I think he thought you'd take me from him." Then the boy slapped his hand over his mouth, and flushed bright red. "Is Bandit your pet?' Ash asked. "Not really. I mean, I love all the creatures of the forest, but really my only pet is..." A caw interrupted him, landing on Ash's head. "Sombra." He explained. Step Four: Leave quickly without an explaination Noir could have kicked himself. He practically spelled it out that he loved her. Luckily, Ash had no idea. And she wasn't his host, which meant she'd live. But he wasn't destined to marry her either. His heart was torn between happiness that she wouldn't die, and sadness he wouldn't marry her. But why could she see him? He'd have to ask his father about that. Sombra cawed and flew off of Ash's head. They just smiled for a few seconds. Ash opened her mouth, probably going to ask again who he was. He couldn't tell her he was the son of the Shadow. She'd probably be afraid of him. Actually she probably wouldn't, but he wouldn't take the chance. So he was grateful when he noticed the sun was setting. "I have to leave." He told her quickly. When the sun set he'd disappear. "Wait!" She called after him as he ran, but he didn't look back. Step Five: Don't be there when they return Ash looked at the boy's fleeing form. Why'd he have to leave? Curfew? And what magic did he possess that he could cause her heart to tap dance in her chest, even when she knew like nothing about him, not even his name? "Ash!" She heard Cedar's voice call. She had been out in the enchanted forest longer than planned. She meant up with her best friend and walked back to school. The next day Ash ran back to the place where she had seen the boy. But no one was there. Where was he? She let out a sigh of defeat and exited the forest. She failed to turn around, but if she had she would have seen someone watching her from the shadows, a goofy grin on his face. And there you go! How to Steal A Robber's Heart in Five Easy Steps. Hope you enjoyed the study guide just in case you ever fall in love with a robber!-C.A CupidCategory:Original Character Fanfiction